The new faces of Slytherin
by twistedteen89
Summary: Its about two new Slytherin girls and it takes place in the second book. There is spoilers in this series. I am not good at summarys just read the story and it will make sence RR please.
1. Chapter 1

**The new faces of Slytherin**

This was my second year going to a witch craft school, my first year i went to Durmstrang. But my parents and my best friends parents decided that it was to far to be traveling so they sent us to Hogwarts(which was considerably closer compaired to Durmstrang)so our second year we got all our books that we needed. On the first day when we were traveling to Hogwarts we got to plat form 9 3/4 early and got a tearful good bye. When we got on the train we found an empty compartment kinda in the front and got settled in and started to play cards when the door flew open and standing there was a boy with platinum blonde hair and ice cold eyes standing there eyeing us. "what are you doing here?"...

"Sittin" I said simply. "Where here last year?" he asked

"Nope Why?" " Cause this is our compartment" He said demandingly. "Well how many do you have with you?" I asked. "four why?"he said. "Well all six of us could fit and still have room"I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ok?" He said with one raised eyebrow. Him and two rather largeboys and a girl filed into the compartment. Me and my friend went back to our game"My name is Draco and this is Crabe, Goyle and Pansy"he said. "Hi everyone I am Freya and this"i point to my best friend"is Danielle or Dizzy for short . The black owl is Coal and the brown one os Chocolate" I said. "I love your hair...clothes and make-up" Pansy said. We were wearing some of the most gothed out clothes and make-up, plus we had our hair in tons of braids."We can help you look goth too and we can start out with your hair cause we have extra rubber bands" Dizzy said. "Ok!" Pansy yelled. So for the first half of the train ride we did hair and talked to the boys. The first question out of Draco's mouth was"Are you pure bloods?"

"Pssh duh do you think that Durmstrang would let us in if we weren't?" I said laughing. "Well no... but I hope you will be in Slytherin" Draco said. "We probably will cause for one we come from a long line of Slytherins and for two we are pure bloods" I said "What year will you be?"Draco said. "Second years" we said in unison."Really cause thats what year were in!" Pansy saud jumping up and down. "Don't move!" Dizzy said. "Sorry" Pansy said embrassed. "God i wish i had your eyes" Pansy said to us because Dizzy had honey brown eyes, and i had some of the darkest mocha colored eyes"Thanks...i think"I said confussed. "So are you girls going to try out ofr the Quidditch team?"asked Draco "Pssh yeah duh you on the team?" I said "Yep he's the seeker" said Goyle proudly. "Cool" we said. "So is there any one student wise we should look out for?" I asked Draco. "Yes Harry Potter and his crew which consists of Ron Weasley And Hermione Granger Ron is a blood traitor and _Hermione_ is a mudblood" Draco said hermiones name like it was a deadly decease. "Well i will keep that in mind" i said. "Hey you want to listen to some tunes?" i asked to the confused looks of everyone except Dizzy who said"yeah only if its rock though" "Ok!"i said and took out my ipod and whispered an incantation and moments later the compartment burst out in B.Y.O.B. by systen of a down(great song if you ever want to listen to it). "What is this" Draco asked with the most discusted look on his face "Well Draco this is_ m-u-s-i-c_" i said saying the last word really slow like he didn't know what it was."I know what it is well i am rich but i have never heard this song who is it by?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone."Its Systen of a Down the album is called mezmerize" i said just as we finished Pansy's hair. "I think we should change into our robes" i said"Good idea" Pansy said "ok boys you turn around and the girls will change then we will do the same for you" I said. "Ok" the boys said dounding a bit let down.

20 minutes later

We were all in our robes just as the train slowed to a stop then everyone started filing out " wait" i said grabbing Pansys arm "yeah?" she asked "heres you a hat cause like ours the top of don't look that great" i said handing her the hat "Its ok" she said putting the hat on with the brim facing the frount. "wait" i said once again "What" she said " turn the brim of the hat to the back it looks much better" I said. "Ok?" he said confused but none the less turned the brim " Ok you ready"with that all three of us linked arms and walked off the train walking in step and every thing."First years! First years over here!"said a big man that looked like a mountain man mixed with a Lumber jack "I am Hagrid and i will be escorting you to the castle to be sorted now into the boats." he said. The boat ride was very quiet and when we got to the big oak doors and were led inside we stood and waited to go in the great hall to be sorted "Aren't you a bit to old to be first years"Said some random boy " Mind your business freak" Dizzy said. Just then an older women with cat like eyes and purple robes showed up and said "I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head fo Gryffindor house now lets go get sorted". We walked in and Dizzy and I were in front heads high,arms linked,and looking at the tables with an almost cocky look on our faces, eyeing out prime boyage. Since we were the only ones who weren't first years we were the first to get sorted " Worthington, Freya" I walked to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on my head '_Well a Worthingtonyou will be put in Slytherin justlike your parents and lets not cause as much troouble as them ok i don't to see you that much in Dumbledores office that much this year ok...' "_**SLYTHERIN!**" I was met with a bunch I hopped off the stool and and walked with my head held high ti sit with Malfoy and crew before i could sit downI heard "Gold,Danielle" like two seconds after the hat was put on her head it was "**SLYTHERIN!**." I was estatic but i just clapped with a big grin on my face, we both sat down with our new crew and watched the rest of the first years get sorted then Professor Dumbledore give his very long speech that i didn't listen to because i was thinking of the delicious food that awaited me as soon as he stoped talking. When he finally finished and the food appeared i was so hungry i dug in not really but I started to eat as soon as it appeared."You guys will be in my dormitory!"said Pansy very excited." Thats awsome"saisd Dizzy alittle less inthused as i stifeled a laugh."We'd better get to so we aren't tired for tomorrows lessions" i said " Why so early?" Pansy said confused "ummm...well we need to ummm... pick out our clothes and stuff, so it will be late when we get done" I said on the spare of the moment for being put on the spot. With that we walked down to the common room when we got down there I almosted forgot to breath our common room looked so beautiful all the couches were eather a dark shade of green or black the carpet was green and silver I know that it sounds ulgy but its was beautiful " Wow... th-this is the common room its-its-its beautiful." i said in aw " Yeah you act like you have never been in a common room before" Draco said. I just glared at him and then Pansy said " Lets go i am kind tired " " ok we are following you " i stated. When we got to our room the room was done pretty much the same as the common room everything was in green,silver,and black."So what are you wearing tomorrow" Pansy asked pulling out a black knee length pleated skirt and she walked to the bathroom to change into her pj's which were a baggy t-shirt and some plaid bottoms. "This" I said pulling out a long black skirt with a black tank top "under your robes?" Pansy asked " No over them to show people how weird i am" i said sarsacticly " Oh and these " i say pulling out a pair of black, two and a half inch high, ankel boots. " Me too" Dizzy said pulling out her own. We changed into our pj's and went to sleep.

The next morning

The next morning at 6:00 sharp me and Dizzy got up and got dressed in our regular running clothes which was a old white t-shirt and some running shorts and some running shoes of course. We left and took our hour to run around the castle and when we got back we got dressed in our outfits that we picked out the night before and with Pansy we all went to breakfast "G'morning"I chimedto Draco's tired look and to Crabe and Goyles stuffing their faces. " Why are you perky this morning did you get some super caffenated coffee or something oh by the way nice skirts"said Draco " is this a complement for the famed Draco Malfoy and no me and Dizzy went running this morning" I said "What time" Draco asked "6" I said simply "Oh my gosh you guys are friggin' crazy" Draco said talking another drink of coffee. "We do it every morning" i said prompting another shocked look from Draco and a swig of coffee "Yeah we started last year to keep an easy to dance with body" Dizzy said. "You guys had a dance class in Durmstrang!"Pansy said "Yep it was quite fun" Dizzy said...


	2. Chapter 2

**The new faces of Slytherin**

Chapter 2

"We should start off to potions" I said getting up "Ok" the rest of the them said very unhappy. Pansy, Dizzy, and I all had our hats on and all six of linked arms the order was Crabe, Pansy,Goyle, Danielle, Me, Draco and we walked to Potions with Professor Snape when we got there we took the farthest seats from the front."Welcome to potions on the 2nd level which is much harder then the first...yes miss Worthington?" "Dizzy and I already know most of the potions for the 2nd level" i said "Really can you make a simple healing potion" Snape said "Yeah i know it by heart" I said "Ok heres the ingreadients get started and i want it by the middle of the class period ok?" Snape said "Ok" i said shrugging by the end of the time period we had the potion ready "We're done" i said "Ok lets see how well it works"he said and with that he took out a daggerand pressed it to the skin on his inner forearm and brought it down to the top of the wrist which drew a dark red liquid, then he drank the potion and almost instantly the cut healed. "Very good 20 points for Slytherin" he said rolling his sleeve down "Ok miss Worthington and miss Gold you can do either book work and earn an extra 50 points for Slytherin each or you can do nothing which is it?" he said "Well Professor although doing nothing sound so fun we will do book work" Dizzy said "Is that ok with you miss Worthington?"He asked "huh..um yeah" I said just waking from a day dream(not adout Snape ewww how dare you think that). So for the rest of the period we did really easy book work. When we were walking to Herbology with the Gryffindors when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a small mousy-haired boy standing with a muggle camera "Can i have a picture of you with Harry Potter?" he said "Um...well i need to get to class" i said "Please" he pleaded "Ok only if you tell me your name" "Colin Creevey ma'am"he said "Ok take away, but my best friend needs to be in it" i said "Ok?"he said confussed. I look at Harry who looks i totally embarrased '_I am sorry'_ he mouthed '_its fine'_ i mouthed back "Dizzy " she turned around and i told her what we were doing which was having our pictures taken withour arms on Harrys shoulders "Ok 1-2-3 smile" Colin said "Can you sign it?" he asked all three of us "Well we really need to get to class...but since your so cute we will" i said giggling "Freya Worthington & Dizzy Gold: sweet/sexy Slytherins" is what it looked like on the picture just then the one minute bell rang "Oh crap!" me and Dizzy said at the same time then took off running with Harry Potter three steps behind us as we ran to the green houses we just made it as the bell rang "Miss Worthington, Miss Gold, And Mr Potter i would ask that you arrive sooner next time" Professor Sprout said coldly "Sorrry Professor we got held up in the halls and do you know how hard it is to run on hills in hills?" I asked catching my breath. With that the whole class burst out laughing and Professor Sprout just scowled"Going on will all of you take a pair of ear muffs" she said moodly and sent the three of us another evil glare. "Does anyone know what a Mandrake is?" Immediatly my and Hermione Grangers hands flew up "Yes Miss Worthington?" she asked "Its a restorative for people who were transfigured or cursed to their original state, and it has a fatal cry" I said as Hermione glared at me "Very good Miss Worthington 20 points for Slytherin" Sprout said. So for thwe next hour we repotted dozens of baby Mandrakes, which everyone hated. When we walked up to lunch we were dirty, tired, and sweaty "Ug that sucked bad" I said "I agree" Dizzy said "Yep" the rest of them said. As we walked to lunch really quiet because we were just to tired and to hungry to talk. After we got got some food and caffine in us we started talking "God those things were a pain in the butt" I said w brushing some dirt of my skirt. "Gee i know" Draco said wiping dirt off his robes "Did you see that Gryffindor with the muggle camera?" Goyle asked "Yeah me and Freya got sucked into a picture with Harry Potter thats why we were late"Dizzy said annoyed. "Oh crap he's comming" I said as i hid behind Draco and Dizzy behind Goyle "i he gone" I whispered. "Yeah why?" Draco asked "Because ever since we got that picture earlier he has been trying to get another one with the three of us in a picture" I explaned...


	3. Your worst

**The new faces of Slytherin**

This was my second year going to a witch craft school, my first year i went to Durmstrang. But my parents and my best friends parents decided that it was to far to be traveling so they sent us to Hogwarts(which was considerably closer compaired to Durmstrang)so our second year we got all our books that we needed. On the first day when we were traveling to Hogwarts we got to plat form 9 3/4 early and got a tearful good bye. When we got on the train we found an empty compartment kinda in the front and got settled in and started to play cards when the door flew open and standing there was a boy with platinum blonde hair and ice cold eyes standing there eyeing us. "what are you doing here?"...

"Sittin" I said simply. "Where here last year?" he asked

"Nope Why?" " Cause this is our compartment" He said demandingly. "Well how many do you have with you?" I asked. "four why?"he said. "Well all six of us could fit and still have room"I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ok?" He said with one raised eyebrow. Him and two rather largeboys and a girl filed into the compartment. Me and my friend went back to our game"My name is Draco and this is Crabe, Goyle and Pansy"he said. "Hi everyone I am Freya and this"i point to my best friend"is Danielle or Dizzy for short . The black owl is Coal and the brown one os Chocolate" I said. "I love your hair...clothes and make-up" Pansy said. We were wearing some of the most gothed out clothes and make-up, plus we had our hair in tons of braids."We can help you look goth too and we can start out with your hair cause we have extra rubber bands" Dizzy said. "Ok!" Pansy yelled. So for the first half of the train ride we did hair and talked to the boys. The first question out of Draco's mouth was"Are you pure bloods?"

"Pssh duh do you think that Durmstrang would let us in if we weren't?" I said laughing. "Well no... but I hope you will be in Slytherin" Draco said. "We probably will cause for one we come from a long line of Slytherins and for two we are pure bloods" I said "What year will you be?"Draco said. "Second years" we said in unison."Really cause thats what year were in!" Pansy saud jumping up and down. "Don't move!" Dizzy said. "Sorry" Pansy said embrassed. "God i wish i had your eyes" Pansy said to us because Dizzy had honey brown eyes, and i had some of the darkest mocha colored eyes"Thanks...i think"I said confussed. "So are you girls going to try out ofr the Quidditch team?"asked Draco "Pssh yeah duh you on the team?" I said "Yep he's the seeker" said Goyle proudly. "Cool" we said. "So is there any one student wise we should look out for?" I asked Draco. "Yes Harry Potter and his crew which consists of Ron Weasley And Hermione Granger Ron is a blood traitor and _Hermione_ is a mudblood" Draco said hermiones name like it was a deadly decease. "Well i will keep that in mind" i said. "Hey you want to listen to some tunes?" i asked to the confused looks of everyone except Dizzy who said"yeah only if its rock though" "Ok!"i said and took out my ipod and whispered an incantation and moments later the compartment burst out in B.Y.O.B. by systen of a down(great song if you ever want to listen to it). "What is this" Draco asked with the most discusted look on his face "Well Draco this is_ m-u-s-i-c_" i said saying the last word really slow like he didn't know what it was."I know what it is well i am rich but i have never heard this song who is it by?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone."Its Systen of a Down the album is called mezmerize" i said just as we finished Pansy's hair. "I think we should change into our robes" i said"Good idea" Pansy said "ok boys you turn around and the girls will change then we will do the same for you" I said. "Ok" the boys said dounding a bit let down.

20 minutes later

We were all in our robes just as the train slowed to a stop then everyone started filing out " wait" i said grabbing Pansys arm "yeah?" she asked "heres you a hat cause like ours the top of don't look that great" i said handing her the hat "Its ok" she said putting the hat on with the brim facing the frount. "wait" i said once again "What" she said " turn the brim of the hat to the back it looks much better" I said. "Ok?" he said confused but none the less turned the brim " Ok you ready"with that all three of us linked arms and walked off the train walking in step and every thing."First years! First years over here!"said a big man that looked like a mountain man mixed with a Lumber jack "I am Hagrid and i will be escorting you to the castle to be sorted now into the boats." he said. The boat ride was very quiet and when we got to the big oak doors and were led inside we stood and waited to go in the great hall to be sorted "Aren't you a bit to old to be first years"Said some random boy " Mind your business freak" Dizzy said. Just then an older women with cat like eyes and purple robes showed up and said "I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head fo Gryffindor house now lets go get sorted". We walked in and Dizzy and I were in front heads high,arms linked,and looking at the tables with an almost cocky look on our faces, eyeing out prime boyage. Since we were the only ones who weren't first years we were the first to get sorted " Worthington, Freya" I walked to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on my head '_Well a Worthingtonyou will be put in Slytherin justlike your parents and lets not cause as much troouble as them ok i don't to see you that much in Dumbledores office that much this year ok...' "_**SLYTHERIN!**" I was met with a bunch I hopped off the stool and and walked with my head held high ti sit with Malfoy and crew before i could sit downI heard "Gold,Danielle" like two seconds after the hat was put on her head it was "**SLYTHERIN!**." I was estatic but i just clapped with a big grin on my face, we both sat down with our new crew and watched the rest of the first years get sorted then Professor Dumbledore give his very long speech that i didn't listen to because i was thinking of the delicious food that awaited me as soon as he stoped talking. When he finally finished and the food appeared i was so hungry i dug in not really but I started to eat as soon as it appeared."You guys will be in my dormitory!"said Pansy very excited." Thats awsome"saisd Dizzy alittle less inthused as i stifeled a laugh."We'd better get to so we aren't tired for tomorrows lessions" i said " Why so early?" Pansy said confused "ummm...well we need to ummm... pick out our clothes and stuff, so it will be late when we get done" I said on the spare of the moment for being put on the spot. With that we walked down to the common room when we got down there I almosted forgot to breath our common room looked so beautiful all the couches were eather a dark shade of green or black the carpet was green and silver I know that it sounds ulgy but its was beautiful " Wow... th-this is the common room its-its-its beautiful." i said in aw " Yeah you act like you have never been in a common room before" Draco said. I just glared at him and then Pansy said " Lets go i am kind tired " " ok we are following you " i stated. When we got to our room the room was done pretty much the same as the common room everything was in green,silver,and black."So what are you wearing tomorrow" Pansy asked pulling out a black knee length pleated skirt and she walked to the bathroom to change into her pj's which were a baggy t-shirt and some plaid bottoms. "This" I said pulling out a long black skirt with a black tank top "under your robes?" Pansy asked " No over them to show people how weird i am" i said sarsacticly " Oh and these " i say pulling out a pair of black, two and a half inch high, ankel boots. " Me too" Dizzy said pulling out her own. We changed into our pj's and went to sleep.

The next morning

The next morning at 6:00 sharp me and Dizzy got up and got dressed in our regular running clothes which was a old white t-shirt and some running shorts and some running shoes of course. We left and took our hour to run around the castle and when we got back we got dressed in our outfits that we picked out the night before and with Pansy we all went to breakfast "G'morning"I chimedto Draco's tired look and to Crabe and Goyles stuffing their faces. " Why are you perky this morning did you get some super caffenated coffee or something oh by the way nice skirts"said Draco " is this a complement for the famed Draco Malfoy and no me and Dizzy went running this morning" I said "What time" Draco asked "6" I said simply "Oh my gosh you guys are friggin' crazy" Draco said talking another drink of coffee. "We do it every morning" i said prompting another shocked look from Draco and a swig of coffee "Yeah we started last year to keep an easy to dance with body" Dizzy said. "You guys had a dance class in Durmstrang!"Pansy said "Yep it was quite fun" Dizzy said.

Chapter 2

"We should start off to potions" I said getting up "Ok" the rest of the them said very unhappy. Pansy, Dizzy, and I all had our hats on and all six of linked arms the order was Crabe, Pansy,Goyle, Danielle, Me, Draco and we walked to Potions with Professor Snape when we got there we took the farthest seats from the front."Welcome to potions on the 2nd level which is much harder then the first...yes miss Worthington?" "Dizzy and I already know most of the potions for the 2nd level" i said "Really can you make a simple healing potion" Snape said "Yeah i know it by heart" I said "Ok heres the ingreadients get started and i want it by the middle of the class period ok?" Snape said "Ok" i said shrugging by the end of the time period we had the potion ready "We're done" i said "Ok lets see how well it works"he said and with that he took out a daggerand pressed it to the skin on his inner forearm and brought it down to the top of the wrist which drew a dark red liquid, then he drank the potion and almost instantly the cut healed. "Very good 20 points for Slytherin" he said rolling his sleeve down "Ok miss Worthington and miss Gold you can do either book work and earn an extra 50 points for Slytherin each or you can do nothing which is it?" he said "Well Professor although doing nothing sound so fun we will do book work" Dizzy said "Is that ok with you miss Worthington?"He asked "huh..um yeah" I said just waking from a day dream(not adout Snape ewww how dare you think that). So for the rest of the period we did really easy book work. When we were walking to Herbology with the Gryffindors when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a small mousy-haired boy standing with a muggle camera "Can i have a picture of you with Harry Potter?" he said "Um...well i need to get to class" i said "Please" he pleaded "Ok only if you tell me your name" "Colin Creevey ma'am"he said "Ok take away, but my best friend needs to be in it" i said "Ok?"he said confussed. I look at Harry who looks i totally embarrased '_I am sorry'_ he mouthed '_its fine'_ i mouthed back "Dizzy " she turned around and i told her what we were doing which was having our pictures taken withour arms on Harrys shoulders "Ok 1-2-3 smile" Colin said "Can you sign it?" he asked all three of us "Well we really need to get to class...but since your so cute we will" i said giggling "Freya Worthington & Dizzy Gold: sweet/sexy Slytherins" is what it looked like on the picture just then the one minute bell rang "Oh crap!" me and Dizzy said at the same time then took off running with Harry Potter three steps behind us as we ran to the green houses we just made it as the bell rang "Miss Worthington, Miss Gold, And Mr Potter i would ask that you arrive sooner next time" Professor Sprout said coldly "Sorrry Professor we got held up in the halls and do you know how hard it is to run on hills in hills?" I asked catching my breath. With that the whole class burst out laughing and Professor Sprout just scowled"Going on will all of you take a pair of ear muffs" she said moodly and sent the three of us another evil glare. "Does anyone know what a Mandrake is?" Immediatly my and Hermione Grangers hands flew up "Yes Miss Worthington?" she asked "Its a restorative for people who were transfigured or cursed to their original state, and it has a fatal cry" I said as Hermione glared at me "Very good Miss Worthington 20 points for Slytherin" Sprout said. So for thwe next hour we repotted dozens of baby Mandrakes, which everyone hated. When we walked up to lunch we were dirty, tired, and sweaty "Ug that sucked bad" I said "I agree" Dizzy said "Yep" the rest of them said. As we walked to lunch really quiet because we were just to tired and to hungry to talk. After we got got some food and caffine in us we started talking "God those things were a pain in the butt" I said w brushing some dirt of my skirt. "Gee i know" Draco said wiping dirt off his robes "Did you see that Gryffindor with the muggle camera?" Goyle asked "Yeah me and Freya got sucked into a picture with Harry Potter thats why we were late"Dizzy said annoyed. "Oh crap he's comming" I said as i hid behind Draco and Dizzy behind Goyle "i he gone" I whispered. "Yeah why?" Draco asked "Because ever since we got that picture earlier he has been trying to get another one with the three of us in a picture" I explaned...

Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur for the simple fact I was thinking about Quidditch tryouts "Uh Freya Hello is anyone in there Freya snapout of it class is over" Dizzy said "Wh-huh-oh ok" I said confussed as we walked down to the common room to drop off our stuff and then go to dinner "So what did we talk about in the classes?" I asked "I dunno i was too busy thinking about Quidditch tryouts i am so excited!" Dizzy said "What raeally thats what i was doing" I said shocked "Omgosh we are like totally alike" Dizzy said in mock prep voice which caused us to start a giggle fit. "Well duh why do you think we are best friends" I said jokingly which atarted another giggle fit, when we reached the common room we were greeted by Marcus Flint "Hey you guys ready for tryouts?" he asked Dizzy,Draco, and I "Yeah we are well be the best damn men you have!" I said eagerly. "You _girls_ aren't guys" he said confussed "That the point" Dizzy said "What" he said "It means we will be the best you have ever seen" I said "Oh ok?" he said still confussed. "Men" I said rolling my eyes. We drop off our stuff an head to dinner while walking to dinner I nearly ran over Colin Creevey "Ah what-the-hell!" I screamed "Can I have another picture?" He asked "Uh no I am really hungry and really need to eat because i have hypoglycemia and need to eat or i pass out sorry" I said "Thats ok after dinner" he asked hopefully "Maybe If you can find me cause I might just eat and go to bed I am that tired" I said with fake sleepyness in my voice. "Oh ok I guess maybe tomorrow " He said sounding let down "Maybe" I said. Once he left Dizzy turned to me and asked "Are you serious!"

"No I plan to stay up till at least 1:00 this morning dancing and other girl type stuff" I said making sure Colin wasn't with in earshot. "Do you want to stay up with us Pansy" Dizzy asked "Pssh yeah" Pansy said. "Draco do you wanna come?" I asked "Um come hang with a bunch of girls I will pass" he said "Suit yourself tons of guys would jump at the oppirtunity to say you were in the room with five girls in there pj's" I said "Well I am not like most guys" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "No your worst" I simply said. This sent all the girls with in earshot into a giggle fit and a death glare from Draco which only made us laugh harder and fall off the bench still laughing really hard. Once we regained our composure and sat back down the whole hall was staring at us so we just waved at every table and went back to eating soon the hallwas filled with mindless teen banter. When we were walking back to the common room and out of the blue "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he asked "What its not my fault your so cute when your mad" I said in baby talk. Which promoted another fit of laughter "Shut up all three of you!" he said pissed. "Yes Sir!" I said saluting then joining the new fit of giggles. "Ginger root" I said to the portrait of a skinny with all black on. We climbed into the portrait hole and went to our dormiatories. Come 1:02 am the three of us were getting ready for bed on account of its 1:02 in the morning and we have been dancing and were really tired "Good night" I said as I climbed into my four poster bed with green and silver satin bed sheets and green and silver canopy and curtains "Good night" Dizzy said doing the same "Good night" Pansy said also doing the same. Then all at once the curtains were shut not cause we didn't want to see each other while we sleep, but because it was warmer that way.

7:00 the next morning


	4. Evil Plot

**The new faces of Slytherin**

This was my second year going to a witch craft school, my first year i went to Durmstrang. But my parents and my best friends parents decided that it was to far to be traveling so they sent us to Hogwarts(which was considerably closer compaired to Durmstrang)so our second year we got all our books that we needed. On the first day when we were traveling to Hogwarts we got to plat form 9 3/4 early and got a tearful good bye. When we got on the train we found an empty compartment kinda in the front and got settled in and started to play cards when the door flew open and standing there was a boy with platinum blonde hair and ice cold eyes standing there eyeing us. "what are you doing here?"...

"Sittin" I said simply. "Where here last year?" he asked

"Nope Why?" " Cause this is our compartment" He said demandingly. "Well how many do you have with you?" I asked. "four why?"he said. "Well all six of us could fit and still have room"I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ok?" He said with one raised eyebrow. Him and two rather largeboys and a girl filed into the compartment. Me and my friend went back to our game"My name is Draco and this is Crabe, Goyle and Pansy"he said. "Hi everyone I am Freya and this"i point to my best friend"is Danielle or Dizzy for short . The black owl is Coal and the brown one os Chocolate" I said. "I love your hair...clothes and make-up" Pansy said. We were wearing some of the most gothed out clothes and make-up, plus we had our hair in tons of braids."We can help you look goth too and we can start out with your hair cause we have extra rubber bands" Dizzy said. "Ok!" Pansy yelled. So for the first half of the train ride we did hair and talked to the boys. The first question out of Draco's mouth was"Are you pure bloods?"

"Pssh duh do you think that Durmstrang would let us in if we weren't?" I said laughing. "Well no... but I hope you will be in Slytherin" Draco said. "We probably will cause for one we come from a long line of Slytherins and for two we are pure bloods" I said "What year will you be?"Draco said. "Second years" we said in unison."Really cause thats what year were in!" Pansy saud jumping up and down. "Don't move!" Dizzy said. "Sorry" Pansy said embrassed. "God i wish i had your eyes" Pansy said to us because Dizzy had honey brown eyes, and i had some of the darkest mocha colored eyes"Thanks...i think"I said confussed. "So are you girls going to try out ofr the Quidditch team?"asked Draco "Pssh yeah duh you on the team?" I said "Yep he's the seeker" said Goyle proudly. "Cool" we said. "So is there any one student wise we should look out for?" I asked Draco. "Yes Harry Potter and his crew which consists of Ron Weasley And Hermione Granger Ron is a blood traitor and _Hermione_ is a mudblood" Draco said hermiones name like it was a deadly decease. "Well i will keep that in mind" i said. "Hey you want to listen to some tunes?" i asked to the confused looks of everyone except Dizzy who said"yeah only if its rock though" "Ok!"i said and took out my ipod and whispered an incantation and moments later the compartment burst out in B.Y.O.B. by systen of a down(great song if you ever want to listen to it). "What is this" Draco asked with the most discusted look on his face "Well Draco this is_ m-u-s-i-c_" i said saying the last word really slow like he didn't know what it was."I know what it is well i am rich but i have never heard this song who is it by?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone."Its Systen of a Down the album is called mezmerize" i said just as we finished Pansy's hair. "I think we should change into our robes" i said"Good idea" Pansy said "ok boys you turn around and the girls will change then we will do the same for you" I said. "Ok" the boys said dounding a bit let down.

20 minutes later

We were all in our robes just as the train slowed to a stop then everyone started filing out " wait" i said grabbing Pansys arm "yeah?" she asked "heres you a hat cause like ours the top of don't look that great" i said handing her the hat "Its ok" she said putting the hat on with the brim facing the frount. "wait" i said once again "What" she said " turn the brim of the hat to the back it looks much better" I said. "Ok?" he said confused but none the less turned the brim " Ok you ready"with that all three of us linked arms and walked off the train walking in step and every thing."First years! First years over here!"said a big man that looked like a mountain man mixed with a Lumber jack "I am Hagrid and i will be escorting you to the castle to be sorted now into the boats." he said. The boat ride was very quiet and when we got to the big oak doors and were led inside we stood and waited to go in the great hall to be sorted "Aren't you a bit to old to be first years"Said some random boy " Mind your business freak" Dizzy said. Just then an older women with cat like eyes and purple robes showed up and said "I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head fo Gryffindor house now lets go get sorted". We walked in and Dizzy and I were in front heads high,arms linked,and looking at the tables with an almost cocky look on our faces, eyeing out prime boyage. Since we were the only ones who weren't first years we were the first to get sorted " Worthington, Freya" I walked to the stool and sat down and the hat was placed on my head '_Well a Worthingtonyou will be put in Slytherin justlike your parents and lets not cause as much troouble as them ok i don't to see you that much in Dumbledores office that much this year ok...' "_**SLYTHERIN!**" I was met with a bunch I hopped off the stool and and walked with my head held high ti sit with Malfoy and crew before i could sit downI heard "Gold,Danielle" like two seconds after the hat was put on her head it was "**SLYTHERIN!**." I was estatic but i just clapped with a big grin on my face, we both sat down with our new crew and watched the rest of the first years get sorted then Professor Dumbledore give his very long speech that i didn't listen to because i was thinking of the delicious food that awaited me as soon as he stoped talking. When he finally finished and the food appeared i was so hungry i dug in not really but I started to eat as soon as it appeared."You guys will be in my dormitory!"said Pansy very excited." Thats awsome"saisd Dizzy alittle less inthused as i stifeled a laugh."We'd better get to so we aren't tired for tomorrows lessions" i said " Why so early?" Pansy said confused "ummm...well we need to ummm... pick out our clothes and stuff, so it will be late when we get done" I said on the spare of the moment for being put on the spot. With that we walked down to the common room when we got down there I almosted forgot to breath our common room looked so beautiful all the couches were eather a dark shade of green or black the carpet was green and silver I know that it sounds ulgy but its was beautiful " Wow... th-this is the common room its-its-its beautiful." i said in aw " Yeah you act like you have never been in a common room before" Draco said. I just glared at him and then Pansy said " Lets go i am kind tired " " ok we are following you " i stated. When we got to our room the room was done pretty much the same as the common room everything was in green,silver,and black."So what are you wearing tomorrow" Pansy asked pulling out a black knee length pleated skirt and she walked to the bathroom to change into her pj's which were a baggy t-shirt and some plaid bottoms. "This" I said pulling out a long black skirt with a black tank top "under your robes?" Pansy asked " No over them to show people how weird i am" i said sarsacticly " Oh and these " i say pulling out a pair of black, two and a half inch high, ankel boots. " Me too" Dizzy said pulling out her own. We changed into our pj's and went to sleep.

The next morning

The next morning at 6:00 sharp me and Dizzy got up and got dressed in our regular running clothes which was a old white t-shirt and some running shorts and some running shoes of course. We left and took our hour to run around the castle and when we got back we got dressed in our outfits that we picked out the night before and with Pansy we all went to breakfast "G'morning"I chimedto Draco's tired look and to Crabe and Goyles stuffing their faces. " Why are you perky this morning did you get some super caffenated coffee or something oh by the way nice skirts"said Draco " is this a complement for the famed Draco Malfoy and no me and Dizzy went running this morning" I said "What time" Draco asked "6" I said simply "Oh my gosh you guys are friggin' crazy" Draco said talking another drink of coffee. "We do it every morning" i said prompting another shocked look from Draco and a swig of coffee "Yeah we started last year to keep an easy to dance with body" Dizzy said. "You guys had a dance class in Durmstrang!"Pansy said "Yep it was quite fun" Dizzy said.

Chapter 2

"We should start off to potions" I said getting up "Ok" the rest of the them said very unhappy. Pansy, Dizzy, and I all had our hats on and all six of linked arms the order was Crabe, Pansy,Goyle, Danielle, Me, Draco and we walked to Potions with Professor Snape when we got there we took the farthest seats from the front."Welcome to potions on the 2nd level which is much harder then the first...yes miss Worthington?" "Dizzy and I already know most of the potions for the 2nd level" i said "Really can you make a simple healing potion" Snape said "Yeah i know it by heart" I said "Ok heres the ingreadients get started and i want it by the middle of the class period ok?" Snape said "Ok" i said shrugging by the end of the time period we had the potion ready "We're done" i said "Ok lets see how well it works"he said and with that he took out a daggerand pressed it to the skin on his inner forearm and brought it down to the top of the wrist which drew a dark red liquid, then he drank the potion and almost instantly the cut healed. "Very good 20 points for Slytherin" he said rolling his sleeve down "Ok miss Worthington and miss Gold you can do either book work and earn an extra 50 points for Slytherin each or you can do nothing which is it?" he said "Well Professor although doing nothing sound so fun we will do book work" Dizzy said "Is that ok with you miss Worthington?"He asked "huh..um yeah" I said just waking from a day dream(not adout Snape ewww how dare you think that). So for the rest of the period we did really easy book work. When we were walking to Herbology with the Gryffindors when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a small mousy-haired boy standing with a muggle camera "Can i have a picture of you with Harry Potter?" he said "Um...well i need to get to class" i said "Please" he pleaded "Ok only if you tell me your name" "Colin Creevey ma'am"he said "Ok take away, but my best friend needs to be in it" i said "Ok?"he said confussed. I look at Harry who looks i totally embarrased '_I am sorry'_ he mouthed '_its fine'_ i mouthed back "Dizzy " she turned around and i told her what we were doing which was having our pictures taken withour arms on Harrys shoulders "Ok 1-2-3 smile" Colin said "Can you sign it?" he asked all three of us "Well we really need to get to class...but since your so cute we will" i said giggling "Freya Worthington & Dizzy Gold: sweet/sexy Slytherins" is what it looked like on the picture just then the one minute bell rang "Oh crap!" me and Dizzy said at the same time then took off running with Harry Potter three steps behind us as we ran to the green houses we just made it as the bell rang "Miss Worthington, Miss Gold, And Mr Potter i would ask that you arrive sooner next time" Professor Sprout said coldly "Sorrry Professor we got held up in the halls and do you know how hard it is to run on hills in hills?" I asked catching my breath. With that the whole class burst out laughing and Professor Sprout just scowled"Going on will all of you take a pair of ear muffs" she said moodly and sent the three of us another evil glare. "Does anyone know what a Mandrake is?" Immediatly my and Hermione Grangers hands flew up "Yes Miss Worthington?" she asked "Its a restorative for people who were transfigured or cursed to their original state, and it has a fatal cry" I said as Hermione glared at me "Very good Miss Worthington 20 points for Slytherin" Sprout said. So for thwe next hour we repotted dozens of baby Mandrakes, which everyone hated. When we walked up to lunch we were dirty, tired, and sweaty "Ug that sucked bad" I said "I agree" Dizzy said "Yep" the rest of them said. As we walked to lunch really quiet because we were just to tired and to hungry to talk. After we got got some food and caffine in us we started talking "God those things were a pain in the butt" I said w brushing some dirt of my skirt. "Gee i know" Draco said wiping dirt off his robes "Did you see that Gryffindor with the muggle camera?" Goyle asked "Yeah me and Freya got sucked into a picture with Harry Potter thats why we were late"Dizzy said annoyed. "Oh crap he's comming" I said as i hid behind Draco and Dizzy behind Goyle "i he gone" I whispered. "Yeah why?" Draco asked "Because ever since we got that picture earlier he has been trying to get another one with the three of us in a picture" I explaned...

Chapter 3

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur for the simple fact I was thinking about Quidditch tryouts "Uh Freya Hello is anyone in there Freya snapout of it class is over" Dizzy said "Wh-huh-oh ok" I said confussed as we walked down to the common room to drop off our stuff and then go to dinner "So what did we talk about in the classes?" I asked "I dunno i was too busy thinking about Quidditch tryouts i am so excited!" Dizzy said "What raeally thats what i was doing" I said shocked "Omgosh we are like totally alike" Dizzy said in mock prep voice which caused us to start a giggle fit. "Well duh why do you think we are best friends" I said jokingly which atarted another giggle fit, when we reached the common room we were greeted by Marcus Flint "Hey you guys ready for tryouts?" he asked Dizzy,Draco, and I "Yeah we are well be the best damn men you have!" I said eagerly. "You _girls_ aren't guys" he said confussed "That the point" Dizzy said "What" he said "It means we will be the best you have ever seen" I said "Oh ok?" he said still confussed. "Men" I said rolling my eyes. We drop off our stuff an head to dinner while walking to dinner I nearly ran over Colin Creevey "Ah what-the-hell!" I screamed "Can I have another picture?" He asked "Uh no I am really hungry and really need to eat because i have hypoglycemia and need to eat or i pass out sorry" I said "Thats ok after dinner" he asked hopefully "Maybe If you can find me cause I might just eat and go to bed I am that tired" I said with fake sleepyness in my voice. "Oh ok I guess maybe tomorrow " He said sounding let down "Maybe" I said. Once he left Dizzy turned to me and asked "Are you serious!"

"No I plan to stay up till at least 1:00 this morning dancing and other girl type stuff" I said making sure Colin wasn't with in earshot. "Do you want to stay up with us Pansy" Dizzy asked "Pssh yeah" Pansy said. "Draco do you wanna come?" I asked "Um come hang with a bunch of girls I will pass" he said "Suit yourself tons of guys would jump at the oppirtunity to say you were in the room with five girls in there pj's" I said "Well I am not like most guys" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "No your worst" I simply said. This sent all the girls with in earshot into a giggle fit and a death glare from Draco which only made us laugh harder and fall off the bench still laughing really hard. Once we regained our composure and sat back down the whole hall was staring at us so we just waved at every table and went back to eating soon the hallwas filled with mindless teen banter. When we were walking back to the common room and out of the blue "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" he asked "What its not my fault your so cute when your mad" I said in baby talk. Which promoted another fit of laughter "Shut up all three of you!" he said pissed. "Yes Sir!" I said saluting then joining the new fit of giggles. "Ginger root" I said to the portrait of a skinny with all black on. We climbed into the portrait hole and went to our dormiatories. Come 1:02 am the three of us were getting ready for bed on account of its 1:02 in the morning and we have been dancing and were really tired "Good night" I said as I climbed into my four poster bed with green and silver satin bed sheets and green and silver canopy and curtains "Good night" Dizzy said doing the same "Good night" Pansy said also doing the same. Then all at once the curtains were shut not cause we didn't want to see each other while we sleep, but because it was warmer that way.

7:00 the next morning

"Get up you two its time for Quidditch" yelled a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"No.Need.Sleep." I yelled back

"Get up!" He shouted.

"No." I yelled back. The next thing I know my curtains are being thrown open flooding with sun light "Ugg..."standing there was Draco "I told you to get up" he looked down

"Who said i was going to listen to you--wait this is the girls dormitories why are you in here and quit looking at my pajamas" I say

"We have Quidditch in 20 mins. you think you can be ready and down there by then?" he asked "and your brooms are by the door" he added then left...

**Chapter 4**

"We can be ready by then-wait what brooms?" I called after him. Just then i saw them "Omgosh Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones!" I said. "Well since we only have 20-wait 19 minutes we should start huh?" I said putting on some music " Well lets get started" I said then i got dressed in some baggy lite blue jeans with big holes in the knees and a black tee shirt with vampire teeth on the front and under them it says _'bite me'_ in red letters with some black and pink converse all-stars. Then i threw my hair in a high pony tail, put on some eye liner and shadow then grabbed my guns'n' roses sweat shirt put it on "Wow 10 minutes to spare" I say to Dizzy. We grab our Nimbus Two Thousand and Onesthat had a tag on each one that said_ "With love Draco"_ We walk out Dizzy is wearing Black baggy jeans no holes with a white 'ACDC Back in Black' tee shirt her hair was in pigtails she had her pink converse and her guns 'n' roses sweatshirt too. When we got to the common room Draco was sitting looking at the fire.

"We ready" Dizzy chimed "finely" Draco said getting up he was wearing a simle white tee shirt and black slacks. "Thank you" I say running and jumping on him giving him a big hug which he didn't expect and knocked him over "Your Welcome" He said as i helped him up laughing. "We should get down there" I say. We leave the dungon and get to the feild where Flint and the rest of the team are waiting with their new nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. "Team go get dressed we have an evil plot to carry out" Flint said. "Oh my favorite." I say walking to to get changed.

20 minutes later

Once we were all changed into our pretty green and silver robes we walked out "We booked the feild!" Oliver Wood yelled as he dismounted and enarly fell over

"We booked the feild so why are you here?" Wood asked. "We got a note that says _I Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch feild owing to they need to train thir new seeker and Chasers."_ Flint read. "You got new players...where?" Wood asked just then 4 big guys moved to reveal the 3 of us smirking. "Aren't you the new girls?" asked to Angelina Johnson "Yeah whats it to ya" I shot back. "Nothing its just the 2nd day of schooland your on the Quidditch team"She said. "Just cause we are really good and we will win the Quidditch cup this year" I said sticking out my tonge at her. "Aren't you Lucius Malfoys son?" Fred Weasley said. "Funny you should mention Lucius Malfoy look at the gift he got the team" Flint said we all brought out our brooms for everyone to see.

"Very latest model just came out last month and out flys the Nimbus Two Thousand and mops the floor with clean sweeps" the whole team was smirking wildly we had caught the Gryffindor team off guard. I was trying so hard not to start laughing "Oh look what we have here" I said as Ron and Hermione came walking up. Everyone turns "Whats up why did you stop? And what is he doing here" Ron asked...


	5. Erik

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**Chapter 5**

"Well _Ron, he_ is our new seeker and _we _need to practice so Wood please vacate the feild" Flint said simply. Ron just stared at our new brooms.

"Maybe the Gryfinndor teamcould raise some gold those Cleansweeps could pull in some from a museum would pay top dollar for them" Draco said the Slytherin team howled with laughter.

"Hey atleast the Gryffindor team didn't need to buy there way on, they got on with pure talent" Hermione said with and evil grin on her face here it comes i thought

"No one asked for your input you filthy mudblood" Malfoy said causing an uproar from the Gryffindor team, Flint had to jump in front of Draco to protect him from Fred and George jumping on him, then Alicia screamed "How dare you?" , then Ron tried to hex Draco and due to his broken wand it back fired and threw him back wards. "Ron, Ron are you ok?" squealed Hermione. Ron let an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth on to his lap. The whole Slytherin team was doubled over with laughter, Draco was on all fours pounding th ground with his fist.

**10 minutes later**

"Ok suicides using the whole feild" Flint said wiping a tear frm his eye. "Your kidding right thats how you are starting practice like that?" I asked.

"Yeah way" he asked

"Well if you do that we ruin our muscles then you will be replacing the whole team and that'll suck" I said

"Well Freya what would _you _do?" Flint asked

"Well _I_ would start by stretching then work on our broom skills" I said

"Ok then enlighten us" Flint said.

"Lets stretch!" I say clapping my hands together. So for the next hour and half we first stretched then did broom work.

"God we need a shower we stink" Dizzy said as we were walking to the locker rooms with the rest of the team. "I'd say... you girls stink" Draco said jokeingly earning him a smack on the arm. "hey you smell worse then we do" I stated. " I know" Draco said smirking.

"You are one cocky little boy aren't you" I said which promoted another fit of laughter from the team and a positivly pissed off look from Draco.

"Hey I could take those brooms away if I wanted!" He called after us.

"Brooms or not we are still faster then you" Dizzy called as we started to get ready for a shower. When we had got all dressed again and walked out Draco was leaning against a wall staring at the school.

"Hey you waited?" I said questioningly

"Well yeah you are my friends and i am totally going to inore Dizzy's last remarks" He said sweetly.

"We should find Pansy and tell her what happened" I said.

"Ok, for some reason you guys smell different" Draco said smelling the air.

"Umm we... just took showers?"I said confused as we entered the great hall for some breakfast finding Pansy sitting reading the daily prophet with a plate of pancakes that was half eaten and a cup of coffee that was half drank by the plate. "Pansy" I said glad to change the subject.

"Whats up my chika" I said happly

"Hey how was Quidditch?" She said taking a bite of food. "Great Freya got to teach the first part of practice" Dizzy said sitting down instantly a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee appeared, same thing happened when me and Draco sat down. Breakfast ahd been fairly quiet except Pansy occationly saying stuff like the 'the ministry is doing this' I was not fullylistening cause i was thinking how good my bed would feel right now little did I know Draco and Dizzy were thinking the same thing we finished our breakfast and started to walk down to our common roomwhen i feel a tap,tap,tap i spin around to see the hottest guy i have seen since i first layed eyes on Draco but shush we wont tell him that. This guy had dark brown hair with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes and he was musclear with the nicest abs. "Wow..uh I mean hi" I say almost making my self look like a fool.

"Hi are you Freya Worthington?" He asked.

"Why yes i am and who are you?" I said.

"I am Erik Johnson and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He said quietly so only i could hear.

"Yes" I said not ever knowing what i was thinking cause i didn't know know really hot guy. "Will you meet me at the Quidditch pitch in 2hours?" he asked...


	6. News Flash

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**(A/ n: I hope you like this chapter and thanks to Angelkitten23 for her support of this series and this chapter took like 3-4 hours typing so I hope you like it please R+R well yeah have fun)**

**Chapter 6**

"Sure 2 hours got it" I said forgetting how tired i was.

"Cool see you in two hours" He said and with that he left.

"What was _that_ all about" Draco said coldly

"Well that was me saying yes to be a girlfriend" I said walking down the hall way with a little spring in my step.

"Wow really!" Dizzy said.

"Yep now you need to help me pick out an outfit" I said to Dizzy.

"But you just got dressed!" Draco said.

"Duh i just said that to see how long it would take you to say that" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" he said embarrassed. As the three of us walked into the common room we see Pansy sitting with Crabe flirting with him(ewwww)

"Well Draco, I think you might not be able to shag Pansy" I said

"First of all I can get who ever I want, Second I was getting tired of her because she was so clingy" Draco said too quiet for Pansy to hear.

"That was just mean" Dizzy said and pretending to cry.

"Well thats Draco Malfoy for ya" Draco said smirking.

"You are a jerk" I said truthfully

"What? me? a jerk? never" he said in mock shock.

"Oh its not that much of a news flash" I said as Dizzy and I start up the stairs to our dorm" Bye!" Dizzy and i say to Draco who waved at nothing inpartitular with a look of pure haterid when he looked at Pansy, which made me and Dizzy laugh as we went into our room.I started to get ready and ready i mean i was going to take a hour long nap and get up just in time to look in the mirror and put my hair up then fix my make-up and get out there by two.

"Well i need sleep" I say yawning

"Ditto" Dizzy said getting in to her bed and me in mine.

"Ok the alarm is set for 1:45" I say setting the alarm "g'night" I say pulling the curtains lying down

"Good night" Dizzy said sleeply.

one hour and 45 minutes later

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, SMACK!

"Ug stupid thing I was having such a good dream too" I complained.

"Me two" Dizzy said

"Well lets do this thing" I say putting my hair into a ponytail.

"Good bye" I say wallking out.

"Have fun don't do anything i wouldn't do!" Dizzy said to me say i left.

"I wont" I salled back, I walked down to the common room where Draco was thumbing though a Quidditch magazine

"BOO!" I said as I jumped on him

"Ahhhhh..you scared the bloody hell out of me" He said

"Yeah that was the point" I pointed out.

"Shut up" he said knowing he had lost.

"Well i better get going because I told him i'd meet himhim At 2:00 and its 1:50 now" I explained.

"You still going to see that loser" Draco asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Jealous are we?" I asked checking my watch.

"Ermcough...no why would I be Jealous of a Ravenclaw" he asked being caught off guard and being found out.

"Oh my gosh you are!" I say shocked.

"No I am not you have no proof" he said trying desprately to save his butt.

"Yes you are just admit it your jealous...admit it or..or..I'll tickle you!" I threatened.

"You have no clue where--" he started to say until I cut him off.

"Crap...gotta go but this Is not over " I said running out the door and nearly bumping into Pansy and Crabe making out in the hall way totally ingrossed within themselfs(ewwww).

"Bye Pansy" I said deciding to be evil and brake this love line up.

"huhkiss, kiss ohkissbyekiss,kiss,kiss"Pansy said or tryed to say.

"What eva have fun" I said leaving then some alone time(ewww). When i was walking outto the pitch, in the court yard I ran into Hermione with her cat crying.

"Whats the matter?" I asked concirned that Malfoy had hurt her feelings.

"Why do...you care you hate anyone who's not pure blood or Slytherin?" she said with hate and distrust in her voice.

"Well first I can't stand to see another girl cry and second I am not as cold hearted as you think I am " I stated.

"Well...theres this guy I really like and I am to afraid to ask him out cause he hates metears roll down just cause I am muggle bornsobs" she said

"There, there.." I say putting my arm around her shoulders "I happen to be a match-maker of sorts,just tell me who you like and I will arrange something"I say.

"Well he is kinda your friend...and he's single-" She said until I cut her off.

"You like Goyle!" I say shocked.

"Ewww no, I like Malfoy" she said shuddering.

"Wow give me a minute to recover from the shock of thinking you like Goyle" I say taking several deep breathes...


	7. Blisters

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**(A/n:** hey i know its really short but i have not had much sleep so typing really sucks and yeah i am so sorry R+R please i will give you a popsicle)

**Chapter 7**

"Ok I am ok now so you like-crap its 2:10 can we talk later because I need to meet this guy I really don't know you wanna come?" I asked

"Sure who is it" I wonder if he has any cute friends?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Wow can you say desperate" I say jokingly.

"Hey you are just as desperate as me" she said defensively then smiled broadly.

"Well his name is Erik Jonhson and all Quidditch players have hot friends i.e. me I mean Draco have a hot friend alsopoints to self" I said

"Haha I guess your right" she said. As we walked down we joked and talked like we were old friends and when we reached the feild Erik was talking to his friend who had shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes and he was a little on the skinny side but he has meat on his bones and he had a peice of hair over his right eye it looked ok, Hermione's jaw dropped when she saw him Eriks friend that is.

"..and here she comes now and she brought a friend for you" Erik said seeing us walk up.

"Well if you do anything funny to me or Hermione I will kick your ass!" I said threatingly.

"No I didn't mean it that way I mena that you both are single we are single you know 2+2 you get it" he said.

"Oh ok well Erik and..friend this is Hermione possiblely _the_ smartest witch in history" I said causing Hermione to blush really badly.

"And this is Doug Sile. He is also a Quidditch player a beater at that" Erik said pointing to his friend.

"So what are we going to do? lets not fly I got blisters from our practice today" I say holding my hands and showing my blisters in between my index finger and thumb on both hands.

"You shouldn't fly so hard" he said poking the blister on my right hand.

"Ouch your evil so what are we doing?" I asked yet again.

"Well we were going to test your Quidditch skills but since you got blisters how about a walk around the lake?" he asked.

"Thats works i can work on the blisters on my feet for a while" I say laughing.

"Is that ok with you two?" he asked Hermione and Doug.

"Well sure" Hermione said checking her watch "... but I need to be back in a hour cause Professor Snape hates me and gave me loads of homework" she said.

"Honey Professor Snape hates everyone" Doug said.

"He doesn't hate me" I said causing all three of the to look at me.

"What shrugs he doesn't but if you need help I can help you because we learned this last year" I said.

"What do you mean 'he doesn't hate me' " he said.

"Well just yesterday he gave Slytherin like 200 points that we had already lost on the first day. And I think he would be nicer if he got a girl and got laid" I said which caused all four of us to burst out laughing...


	8. Cherry Blossoms

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**Chapter 8**

"Your right I think that he does need to get laid" Hermione said.

"Well I try to make it a practice to be right at least make everyone think I am right" I said just realizing that Erik and I were holding hands and Doug had his arm around Hermione's shoulders. By now we were half way around the lake.

"Lets sit down" I said to the other three, we sit under a blossoming cherry tree. I sit donw waiting for Erik, he had stopped to get a blossom for me then when he sat down he put the blossom behind my to accent my newly magically dyed red hair.

"So what to talk about? Oh hey is Ron ...I think thats his name...Is he ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so he was barfing up slugs pretty badly when I left" Hermione said taking the cherry blossom from Doug blushing really badly.

"I am really sorry for Malfoys uh I mean Dracos behavior I really need to smack him for that" I appoligized laying done onto Erik's lap staring up at the beautiful colors.

"Oh don't worry about it he is just a pompus jerk and he can't change his ways" Hermione said.

"Honey pompus doesn't even begin to explain it, he walks down the hall and just says to me 'I screwed he..and her..and her.' and he takes like one hour in the bathroom in the morning and thats not including the shower" I say taking a flower petal out of Erik's hair.

"Are you serious one hour I usually take like 5 minutes" Doug said.

"Well I take 1/2 a hour not including my shower but I'm a girl I'm allowed to do that, thats also the reason I go running and get changed at like 7 in the morning because all the other girls are doing the same thing so I get ready early oh and Draco looks cute when he wakes up" I said.

"And he looks in every mirror he passes Its so funnybeing friends someone so concided" I say.

"Harry and Ron aren't that concided but man do the ever check girls out" Hermione said laughin.

"Hey lets not talk about guys who aren't us ok" Doug said semi-whineyly.

"Well what do yo want to talk about?" I asked.

"How about when we are going to meet so we can do our homework?" Erik asked.

"Well the Gryffindor common room is open and has a couple big table for homework" Hermione said.

"Ok that works" I say.

"Yeah because if we go to the Ravenclaw room it would be really quiet" Doug said.

"And if we went to the Slytherin room Draco would have a hissy fit because a 'mudblood' would be in his holy place" I say sarcastically which causes everyone to burst out laughing.

"Ok the way we will get our stuff is first my common room because its the most out of the way, then Ravenclaw, then Gryffindor room" I said.

"Wait why do we need to go to the Slytherin room common room?" Erik asked.

"To get my Ipod of course" I said.

"Whats an 'Ipod'?" Doug asked.

"Well its hard to expain but I will show you when I get it ok" I said.

"Ok?" he said still confussed

"So when we get to the Gryffindor common room I have this really cool charm that makes it possible to listen to music its so cool!" I said.

"Wow If we are going to be going out I should probably get used to your randomness" Erik said to me.

"Oh you have no clue how random I can be especially when I am drunk" I said.

"Freya I am shocked that you would actually drink" Hermione said.

"Well I am not proud of it but every once in a while I do drink a little" I said.

"That wont happen with me around to help" Erik said kissing me on the forehead...


	9. The Blonde

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**Chapter 9**

"Ahh thanks your so sweet" I say as we enter the castle.

"Alright off to the Slytherin common room" I say extending my arm in frount of me like the cliche superman move.

10 minutes later

"Ginger root" I said to the skinny lady which in turn she opened the door.

"Ok guys stay down here I will be right back" I say already half way up the stairs, in my room I find a sleeping Dizzy and I tiptoe and grab my Ipod off my bed and whe I get down there Draco was giving all three of them crap

"Well, well, well what do we have here 2 Ravenclaws and a mudblood goodie"Draco said evilly.

"So what" I said from the stairs causing Draco to spin around .

"Where did you come from?" Draco asked

"My moms egg and my dads sperm" I said walking arcross the room to Draco.

"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Yeah you did too which is a scary thought, Lucius and Narsissa doingshudders eww thats almost as scary of a thought as Pansy and Crabe" I said

"Well first they _do it_ about every day, and second who said I was going to listen to you" Draco said seeing how far he could push my limits.

"Not this again... wanna know what your fired"I said.

"What?" He said confussed.

"Never mind I am going with Hermione to help with homework. If you think you can behave your self then you can come too can you behave?" I asked

"I can behave" He said.

"Well get your stuff and let me get Dizzy and then we will go" I said

"Ok" Draco said grabbing his backpack and I ran upstairs and Dizzy was rudding the Sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey Fre whats up?" Dizzy said.

"Well we are having a homework party and its not a partywith out my best friend" I say throwing her slippers at her, she caught them and put them on.

"Oh do I get to meet Erik" Dizzy asked as we walked down the stairs to the common room where the others were waiting for us.

"Erik, Doug and Hermione this is my best friend in the whole world , Dizzy" I say and everyone said hi.

"Well lets go" Hermione said stealing a glance at Draco which no one but me noticed

"Ok off tothe Ravenclaw common room" Doug said taking Hermions hand.

5 minutes later

"Mudbain" Erik said when we reached a picture of a women holding a baby.

"This shouldn't take to long our stuff is right inside so you guys wait out here " Doug said

"Arighty we'll do that" I said saulting.

"So Diz how was your nap?" I asked.

"It was fantastic" She said still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Just then Doug came out looking totally scared.

"Doug whats wrong? Hermione asked.

"Well its about Erik, Freya don't hurt me I am only the messenger but Erik told me to tell you that ' your really nice but he has a girlfriend" Doug said flinching as if expecting me to hit him.

"Well hey Mudbain" I said opening the door. And seeing erik and a Blondesitting on the sofa making out...

**(A/n:** sorry its so short but R+R please I'll give you cake well I well try to get on tomorrow and update well yeah thats all... cake)


	10. Ouch

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**Chapter 10**

"Single eh?" I said breaking up the little love fest.

"gasp he was supposed to tell you as you left" he said.

"Doesn't matter I still would have come back, your single huh?" I said advancing on him and the ugly blonde.

"Well I was going to see how it worked out then dump who ever wasn't my type" he said.

"Really no one i mean no one uses Freya Worthington" I say walking up to Erik who was getting pretty scared by now.

"Um this is Brittany" he said trying to to change the subject .

"Hey Bitch...I mean Brit" I said then turned to him and put my hands on his shoulders ... then kneed him in the 'spot'.

"And thats what happends when someone tries to pull a fast one on me ... by the way you might want to get to the hospital wing because i kick pretty hard" I said then walked out to the waiting four .

"So Doug got youir stuff?"I asked as if nothing happend.

"Uh... i think i should help Erik" He said leaving us to go to him friends aid.

"Well lets get our homework done" I said in a wavering voice.

"Fre are you ok?"Dizzy asked.

"Just keep walking" I said through clenched teeth. When we turned the corner I broke down crying into Draco's chest which might I add is very toned.

"Gosh he is such a jerksobs and I thought it could worksobs but no!" I said well tried to say. I cryed for 20 minutes. All the while Draco just sat there and rocked me saying things like "its ok,he wont be having sex for a while" He said laughing and " he's a jerkjust forget him".

20 minutes later

"Ihiccup think I'm done" I say wiping my face on his shirt, by now Hermione and dizzy had already went to their common rooms.

"First eww this was one of my favorite shirts second its about time" He said with a smile helping me up.

"You know you can be the most thoughtful guyin the world... then you can be the most concieted guy in the world" I said getting up.

"Well you were kinda hurting my 'most screwable guy' reputation" He said.

"What do you mean only 2 people walked by it was a guy and a girl they gave us a weird look and we gave them the finger" I pointed out.

"Well that girl was hot" he said.

"rolls eyes your such a guy" I said. We walk back to the common room talking...uh.. I mean fighting about Draco's perferences in women.

When we arrived I said good-bye and went to my room to write my parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Everythings fine, I made seven new friends and I got a boyfriend _

_for about one day...now I know what your going toto say and no_

_I was not mean to him... see how it happened is after breakfast_

_I was heading up to my room to sleep and Erik Johnson_

_came up to me and and asked if I'd be his girlfriend then he asked _

_if I would meet him at the quidditch pitch... long story short _

_It ended up he had a girlfriend so I kicked him in the balls._

_Oh guess what I got on the quidditch team well I was just _

_checking in and stuff like that._

_Love,_

_Freya... your only smart kid._

After I got done I took it up to the owlery and found coal and tied the parchment to her leg and off she flew.Then I pulled out my Ipod and said the spell the let it play to the head phones and then took out my sappy love novel and my bag of chocolate and by 5:00 I was sick of love novels and the chocolate. I headed to the common room to see if there was any one to go to dinner with when I got there, Dizywas sitting with a book reading quietly.

"Hey you wanna go to dinner?" I asked causeing Dizzy to jump.

"Yipe...you scared me...um yeah lets go" she said putting the book down.

10 minutes later

"So you really kicked him in the balls?" Dizzy asked shocked.

"Yep he had it comming" I said as we walked by the ravenclaw table, Erik looked at me with a hateful glare which in turn I just flipped my hair. We sat down by Draco who was conversing with Blaise.

"And thenlaughsshe kicked him in the balls" he said and burst out laughing...


	11. Love novels

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**Chapter 11**

"Wow am I that popular?" I asked laughing not really expecting an answer.

"Actually you are... rumor has it that Madame Pomfrey had to re-grow them" Blaise said. I sat down and ate soupit was chicken noodle with vegatables in it no really listening except when I was adressed. After I was done I headed back to my dormitory for my stupid love novel.

"Hey are you ok?" Dizzy asked.

"Well yeah but i just don't wanna talk to any one right now its not you its me... wow Its like we just broke up" I said laughing

"Fine the we're over and thats final...don't leave me"she said hugging me.

"hugsoh I wouldn't leave you" I said

"Okwipes a fake tear awaylets never fight again" She said laughing.

"Ok that works but I am going to read a stupid love novel" I say.

"Umm... no your not I am going to make you read a horror book" she said handing me ' I shudder at your touch' by various authors (**A/n:** Its a very good book I am reading it right now)

"Is this what you were reading?" I asked taking the old torn-up book.

"No I was re-reading 'Cirque Du Freak' by Darren Shan" she said

"How many times have you read that series?" I asked.

"About 20 or so...well I will let you start that and I will finish this one" she said.

"Ok I will do that" I say walking up the stairs I did the spell anain and start reading.

3 hrs. later...9:30

"Done?" Dizzy asked as she walked in causing me to jusp through the roof.

"Gahh...your evil..just finished it" I said

"Good you like it?" Dizzy asked.

"Yeah it was great you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah I was thinking about ityawns I am really tired" she said going throughher trunk to find her Pj's.

"Really I hadn't noticed" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes then finding my pj's.

"Wanna know what no one asked for your sarcam" she said pulling on her shirt.

"Wanna know what how said i needed permission" I said pulling on my bottom and climbing into bed getting comfortable.

"Well I just told you that you need permission" she said taking off her make-up.

"Well guess what your fired" I say getting the finger from Dizzy

"You can't fire me because I quit" she said getting into her her bed.

"Well guess what... bad monkey, no biscut" I say turning out the lights.

"But I want my biscut" she said whining.

"Well if you shut up you can have it" I said.

"Ok good night I heart you lots" Danielle said

"I heart you lots too" I said.

2 and a half hours later...12:01

"oo-ee-oo-ah-ah-ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang-oo-ee-oo-ah-ah-ting-tang-walla-walla-bing-bang" i woke singing really loudly.

"Aahhh...what...Freay why do you always find the worse times to sing witch doctor" Dizzy said just then Pansy walked on, hair messed up, robes askew, make-up smeared,and a big goffy grin on her face, she flipped on the lights.

"AAAHhh" Dizzy and I both screamed in unison covering our eyes with our blankets.

"Oh good your awake I need to tell you about the most amazing experince I just had with Draco" she said trying to discover how to get out of her robes.

"Umm... first I could probably guess, second spare me the gory details" I said with a fake gag.

"Oh don't be silly...you know... you want to hear" she said still trying to get out of her robes finally finding a way out.

"Oh no I don't" I said starting to get really mad at this chick.

"Well I'll tell you anyways" she getting her pj's on.

"Wanna know what I don't care and if you tell me I will seriously punch you teeth out and push you down the stairs" I say becomming really mad.

"Well I don't care...you know how-" Pansy started.

"Well I don't wanna hit you so I am going to sleep some were else" I say getting my pillow and blanket and left the room for some sleep, as I walked down the stiar I heard Dizzy's ewww's when I suspect Pansy told her the story. When I reached the common room there was a couple on the couch making out the guy was one of our prefects and the girl was a Hufflepuff...


	12. WTF

**The new faces of Slytherin**

(**A/n**: just a fore warning this is a cliff hanger like every chapter and please R+R)

**Chapter 12**

"Get the Hell out of here" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You can't order me around I'm a prefect" He said.

"Um... does it look like I care, I said get the Hell out of here" I said.

"Bill its ok we can go to my common room" she said.

"Bill eh" I said deciding to be evil "Your the one who is going out with a girl from every house at once" I said to Bill's shock and the girls rage.

"Bell don't listen to her she's just a second year what does she know" He said trying still to get lucky that night.

"Aparenly I know alot because your trying to cover" I said smirking.

"You shut up!" he said pointing at me.

"Well I hope you patch this little fight up but could you please vacate the room so I could get so sleep" I asked in a really sweet tone of voice.

"Ok lets take this in your room" Bell said to Bill.

"Ok away from nosie little girls" Bill said pointedly.

"Oh that hurt so bad" I said in mock hurt.

6:01 the next morning

"Fre get up and get ready we got to go running" came Dizzy's voice.

"Ok... do we have Quidditch practice today?" I asked pulling on my shorts.

"I dunno lets go ask Draco" Dizzy said amused at the fact of waking the pompus prince from his much need beauty sleep.

"Ok" I said putting on my twisted five(made up) tank on then my running shoes.

2 minutes later

"Draco" I said in a sing song voice opening the curtains to a once sleeping Draco.

"Gaahhhh...what...that was totally uncalled for" He said sitting up showing his well toned chest

"Do we have Quidditch practice today" I asked.

"Yeah...if thats all I would like to get back to sleep" he said lying back down face first. I ruffeled his hair " Night Draco" I said walking out.

1 hour later...7:10

"Wow I need a shower" I said fanning my self.

"Hey I have a bone to pick with you" came a very pissed Hermione first thing we hear when we step in the castle.

"Wellsighpick away" I said not really in the mood for any ones crap.

"You know your a Bitch" Hermione said throwing a punch which I ducked.

"Whoa just because I broke your boyfriends best friends balls doesn't give you the right to punch me" I said trying really hard not to lose my temper

"Your a Bitch, because of the balls thing my and Doug are in a fight" She said.

"Thats not my fault and, if I am a bitch then your ... your...your a filthy litlle MUDBLOOD!" I said finally losing my temper. We stomped off to our common rooms.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Hermione you shouldn't have called her thatbecause she's your best female friend you have right now" Harry tryed to reason.

"Well she is one" Hermione said sitting on an arm chair with her arms crossedacross her chest.

"But thats besides the point,no offence but if I was her I would have done the same thing because thats hitting below the belt" Harry said.

"But me and-" she started.

"Really Hermione, I agree with Harry and thats not the point guys come and go but female friends are pretty much set in stone" Ron said trying to get his potions homework done before it was due.

"I don't need her, she's a stupid Slytherin anyways" she said making both Harry and Ron drop the subject.

Freya's P.O.V.

"You what, why?" Draco said drying off his hair.

"I called her a mudblood, because she called me a bitch and thats not what I want to be called in a serious tone by my friend...or what I thought was my friend I mean I am one but not when I just hooked her up with Doug" I said getting dressed in my dark blue jeans and my white tee-shirt with 'normal people scare me' on the front in black letters and of course my black and pink converse. When I came out Draco was fixing his hair he was wearing a black jacket with A green tee shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

I had my make-up bag and started to apply my make-up when Dizzy came out wearing a pair of blue jeans, a light blue shirt with eeyore on it and it siad 'misunderstood' in dark blue lettersand her pink converse.

Hey pass some make-up over here" Dizzy said.

"Here you could have just took it, but keep it in the middle so I can still use it" I said.

"Hey isn't Durmstrang like an all boys school" Draco asked causing both of us to look at him.

"Well its mostly boys but their is like 20..."I stop and hold my hands out.

"Like 20? what" Draco pulling him self away from the mirror to look at me.

"achooosneezeslike 20 girls but its mostly boys" I said finishing my make-up.

"Well should we get down there Dumbledore had an announcement, in about 10 minutes then we need to eat breakfast then we have Quiditch practice too" Dizzy said.

"Ok lets go, I mean I helped her with her gut trouble and she hits me, she hits me?" I said as we walk to the Great hall...


	13. Proffesor Paris

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**Chapter 13**

"So what you think Dumbledore wants to announce" I ask.

"I dunno probably something he forgot when he had the speach a couple of days ago" Draco said, as we get near the Great hall when none other then Harry Potter walked up to us...actually he walked up to Draco.

"_Malfoy_... it seems that your friend called my friend a mudblood" he said.

"Well your friend called my friend a Bitch, if you ask me thats a fair trade" Draco said with his infamous smirk Harry getting really mad at this was about to defend his friend more untill I intervened...before they could come to blows.

"Whoa you guys fight like a married couple..."at this both looked like they would die "Ok Draco thats sweet that you stood up for me but I can hold my own. Harry you don't need to go to Draco for something I did. Anyways I was going to appoligize later anyway so its cute that you are sticking up for Hermione but she too is a big girl and can hold her own ok...ok" I finished to both boys shocked into silence mouths open.

"Well Dumbledore is calling in the straglers in so lets go" Dizzy said.

"Ok come on Draco" I said dragging Draco in by the arm. We sit down then our food appeared which was hash browns,eggs,bacon ham, and various other breakfast foods and juices.

"Ermclears throught(sp?)I have asked you all here this morning because there is a new teacher and class Thisextends arm to the 20ish with some brilliant blue blue eyes and brown midback hair pulled into a high ponytail is Proffesor Jenifer Paris and she will be teaching danceand its mandatory for everyone, because you guys are getting alittle chubby" He said looking at Crabe and Goyle. When Proffesor Paris waspointed to she got up and bowed.

"The class" Dumbledore said silencing the murmers that had just started "Will be sundays at 2:30 and will go for about 2-3 hours depending on the time schedule or agenda that day" he finished.

"Ok well thats coolwe get to take dance again" I said to Dizzy.

"Yeah its so cool" Dizzy said bouncing in her seat.

"You guys are bloody crazy why I have to take this stupid class I don't know but I will hate it anyways...I can't wait till dueling club" he said.

"Well Draco you might be actually good at dancing" I said.

"So...Malfoys don't dance" Draco said turning the lightest shade of pink.

"Well I bet your parents did some dancing on their wedding night" I said.

"But I still can't...I mean I can't carry a beat" he said turning deep crimson.

"Ok? I will have my parents send me DDR so you can learn to carry a beat" I said making a mental note to send for my DDR pads and station.

Proffesor Paris's P.O.V.

_I don't want to get up I hate people..."_Thisa is Proffesor Jenifer Paris" Dumbledore announced.

"oh no" I whisper only loud evough for the pale skinned greasy haired teacher next to me to hear. I stood up and bowed.

"What was that for do you not like attention or something?" he asked his top lip started to curl up alittle.

"For your information I hate attention ... by the way I don't think I caught your name" I said.

"Snape, Severus Snape" he said in 'James Bond fasion'.

"Well Severus what do you teach?" I askd taking a bite of hash browns.

"I teach potions, and have for about 10 years now" He said in a cocky tone

"Well thats...nice" say trying not to bust out laughing...(end of jen's pov just to let you know)

this is kinda what Proffesor Paris looks like


	14. Chapter 14

**The new faces of Slytherin**

**Chapter 14** Freya's P.O.V.

"Well we should probably get out there, but I don't wanna" I said complaining.

"Beggars can't be choosers...if you want to be good enough to beat everyone we have to practice" Draco said daintily wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yes they can you ever heard of theives?" I said just for the sake of the fight.

"Hey looks like Snape found a new friend." Dizzy said looking at the Professors table.

"More like the _only_ friend." I say laughing getting ready to leave.

"Yeah...well lets...go"Draco said trying to pull Pansy off his arm.

"Well I'll go because I need to talk to Hermione because I feel so bad, so I'll meet you guys ok?" I said looking for Hermione who had just left,finally spotting her walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione!" I said running after her.

"huh?..._oh its you_"she said with the utmost hate voice then started to walk off.

"Dude...stop I need to talk to you" I said finally satching up to her after a while of running, seeing her crying.

"What you wanna rub it in that i am not _pureblood_" she said with a steady stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, dude hust listen ... ok. I am sorry but I don't like being called that in a serious tone from my friend" I said I was also crying.

"Well I am sorry too I was just mad because Doug took it out on me because he's too afraid to yell at you and I was looking for someone to blaim it on, and for that I am truely sorry." She sia d hugging me as I hugged her back.

"I am sorry too...srap I need to go to Quidditch practice like now you wanna come?" I asked feeling a major sence of Deja voo.

"Ok I'll be you really cute little cheerleader" she said to me shudder...

(a/n i know its short but I don't want to type today)


	15. Oh crap!

The New faces of Slytherin

"Eww… I don't like cheerleaders" I say scrunching up my nose as we walked down to the Quidditch field.

"Oh… ok then I'll be there for moral support," She said hopefully.

"Wanna know what you should fly with us!" I suggested.

"What? No! Its just I'm not too good at flying" She admitted.

"Oh come on it'll be fun," I said as we walked out towards the field.

"But everyone will laugh at me" She said embarrassed.

"What's more embarrassing is getting caught in a picture and then having to sign it." I said.

"Oh ok I'll do it but you know, I hate you right?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Tell me something I don't know." I said as we walked into the locker rooms to the team getting dressed in their robes.

"What is _she _doing here?" Draco asked pointedly.

"_She _just happens to be playing with us… That is ok right?" I asked Flint.

"Well… I don't know she is a Gryffindor, and she is the other teams seeker's best friend, and its never been done… that is have someone who's not on the team practice… but I guess." He said handing her a set of green robes, Hermione taking them and then looking to me for some support.

"Um… Flint… dude she's not Slytherin not Gryffindor, Do you have any scarlet ones… I mean she'll stick out yeah but she's cool like that so she can… oh and do you have any extra brooms too?" I said starting to untie my shoelaces.

"Hooch probably has some that'll fit her and about the broom I have my Nimbus Two Thousand she could use…" He said going to Madame Hooch's office for a Gryffindor uniform. Hermione is just standing there nervously shuffling her feet.

"Here's one now get dressed…oh and here's your broom too" Flint said handing her the robes and broom.

**10 minutes later**

"Hermione hurry up! I wanna play… lets go," I said.

"I need help with my stupid pads, shoes and these annoying gloves" She said frustrated


	16. Grr

The New faces of Slytherin

"Eww… I don't like cheerleaders" I say scrunching up my nose as we walked down to the Quidditch field.

"Oh… ok then I'll be there for moral support," She said hopefully.

"Wanna know what you should fly with us!" I suggested.

"What? No! Its just I'm not too good at flying" She admitted.

"Oh come on it'll be fun," I said as we walked out towards the field.

"But everyone will laugh at me" She said embarrassed.

"What's more embarrassing is getting caught in a picture and then having to sign it." I said.

"Oh ok I'll do it but you know, I hate you right?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, Tell me something I don't know." I said as we walked into the locker rooms to the team getting dressed in their robes.

"What is _she _doing here?" Draco asked pointedly.

"_She _just happens to be playing with us… That is ok right?" I asked Flint.

"Well… I don't know she is a Gryffindor, and she is the other teams seeker's best friend, and its never been done… that is have someone who's not on the team practice… but I guess." He said handing her a set of green robes, Hermione taking them and then looking to me for some support.

"Um… Flint… dude she's not Slytherin not Gryffindor, Do you have any scarlet ones… I mean she'll stick out yeah but she's cool like that so she can… oh and do you have any extra brooms too?" I said starting to untie my shoelaces.

"Hooch probably has some that'll fit her and about the broom I have my Nimbus Two Thousand she could use…" He said going to Madame Hooch's office for a Gryffindor uniform. Hermione is just standing there nervously shuffling her feet.

"Here's one now get dressed…oh and here's your broom too" Flint said handing her the robes and broom.

**10 minutes later**

"Hermione hurry up! I wanna play… lets go," I said.

"I need help with my stupid pads, shoes and these annoying gloves" She said frustrated.

"Unlock the door and I'll come help," I said I heard a click. I go in Hermione is sitting on the bench in the corner with everything on but her pads, shoes, and gloves, on the floor with her glaring at them with her arms crossed.


	17. Capture the flag

The New faces of Slytherin

**10 minutes later**

"Hermione hurry up! I wanna play… lets go," I said.

"I need help with my stupid pads, shoes and these annoying gloves" She said frustrated.

"Unlock the door and I'll come help," I said I heard a click. I go in Hermione is sitting on the bench in the corner with everything on but her pads, shoes, and gloves, on the floor with her glaring at them with her arms crossed.

"Hahaha… sorry these things are really tricky let me help you with that." I said grabbing her pads and helping her finish her dressing process.

"Wow! Hermione you look hot! If I do say so myself." I said as we walked to the field.

"No I don't! I never look hot. NEVER!" She said playing with a string on her uniform.

"Stop that you do, that uniform shows off all the right curves." I said getting our brooms.

"Took you long enough!" Flint said checking his watch.

"Kiss mine. I was ready like ten minutes ago but our dear Hermione had some troubles so shut it!" I said pulling my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Well Hermione do you know how to fly a broom?" Dizzy asked.

"Um… I know how but I'm not sure I can fly really well." She said looking nervously at the brooms.

"Ok here I'll help you," I said handing her Flint's broom. She mounted the broom then took off really shaky but after a few minutes she was fine with flying.

"Ok well bet playing the 3rd and 12th maneuvers any comments?" He asked.

"Yes actually why do we only do boring stuff like 'mock quidditch match's' why don't we do anything fun like capture the flag or tag or something like that?" I ask.

"Because Freya we need to practice," He said.

"Not all the time… Everyone would agree with me on saying I hate just practicing its so boring. I always wanna ditch practice because its always practice, practice, practice, see that's why you never win cause your focusing on getting better and winning and not about having fun" I say proving my point.

"Ok you win… Capture the flag ok with everyone?" He asked and everyone nodded.

"So what's the flag going to be?" Dizzy asked.

"How about we tape a sweater in the middle ring on both sides," Hermione suggested.

"Good idea… Anyone wanna give up their sweater?" I said to which no one jumped at the chance.

"Ok how bout we but Freya on one and Hermione on the other" Draco said to this everyone agreed.

"Your kidding right… Please tell me your kidding," I said.

"Sorry Fre we voted and you lost" Draco said…


End file.
